


Say Something

by Moviemuncher



Category: The Expendables
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Ex3 so Spoilers!, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee would have followed Barney anywhere; he's just sorry he couldn't get through to the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gadhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/gifts), [wanderingsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/gifts).



> Based on 'Say Something' featuring Christina Aguilera. 
> 
> Hints at slash, but I don't normally write these characters as a couple (dunno why). Set in Ex3 when Lee is watching TV.

Lee stares sightlessly at the TV, he knows it's the cooking channel but he couldn't give one less fuck if he tried. He's annoyed, he's pissed and worried and hell, mourning. Barney is as good as dead without him, without them. When they'd been in the hangar and they'd been told to leave, Lee had stared at Barney so hard, but the man met his eyes once and the resolution there told him he'd be rejected. But the sadness there showed Barney still cared. Lee had begged with his eyes, 'say something' and Barney hadn't and Lee had gotten annoyed when Barney just walked away. Lee had picked at the kids, taking his anger out on them which wasn't fair but it was okay because they were assholes with no respect. 

/'Say something, I'm giving up on you'/

Lee had given in, what more could he do? 

Lee had never felt so small though, when Barney told him the ride was over, when he'd turned with a snarl on Lee, on him! The man, who would have followed him anywhere, through anything, had tried to.

/'anywhere I would have followed you'/

Lee had gone to hell and back for Barney Ross, and he had to admit, Ross had done it for him too. It was a two way street which Ross had cut into one way.

And how dare he? It was not his decision to make, it was Leee's choice. How could he?

He's vaguely aware of throwing the knife and sipping his beet trying to cool the raging inferno inside but it doesn't exactly register. It's not important, it goes over his head and he knows nothing of what he has done. 

He'd truly begun healing after Lacy with Barney's help, learning to crawl again so to speak. And now he was back to square one. 

/'And I will swallow my pride, you're the one that I love and I'm saying goodbye'/

But Lee has to confess that he knew why Barney did it but he still does not appreciate it. That self sacrificing martyr shit didn't wash with him, he bloody fucking refused.

He sighed audibly, not that there was anyone to hear it anymore, he'd said goodbye to the people who could have been there.

Suddenly he stood, hr couldn't do this brooding shit no more. He needed to do something. Tool would help him; Tool was wise despite his erratic and errant ways. It doesn't take him long on his Ducati, he's there within five minutes. He enters the garage straight away, they all have a fob for it. Tool stands from his chair where he's sat witb Doc. They're having a beer, catvhing up probably. 

"Hey Christmas, what's up brother?" Tool calls welcomingly, familiar and warm like always. Christmas just nods at him, his sour expression never slipping. Doc looks at him, stands and drains his beer. 

"Well it has been nice chatting with you but, huh, look at the time. I'll see you around Tool, Christmas." Doc smiles wanly and Lee sees his exhaustion. He can see Doc feels awful too and Lee feels almost guilty for interupting but he can't find the energy to bring it to fruition. Doc walks past him, clapping his shoulder lightly, mounts a handsome classic motorcycle and guns the engine. It's roar is so similar to the one of Barney's that he feels his chest clench and his heart physically hurts.

Tool drags him to a chair, shoves him into it and passes him a warm beer. And that's it, they sit in silence for a while until Lee can formulate a sentence that isn't garbled by curses and broken streams of questions borne from an even more broken heart.  
"Why didn't he say something Tool?" 

Tool gives him a deep and uncomfortable look, like he knows the answer but he isn't sure if Lee will like it or even want to hear it at this point.

But Tool does not use tact like normal people. 

"He loves you Lee, loves you alllike the family he's never had. And trust me, he's tried for that family so when I tell you how much you guys mean to him, I know and I mean it. Barney, well, heh, Barnry is difficult." Tool looks at him, gauging his reaction, waiting for an interuption from the slowly reddening Lee. He sputtered a little, growling in the back of his throat before he could speak.

"Love? He fucking loves us does he? Yeah fucking right-"

Tool glares at him and Lee has to remember, Tool is one of Barney's oldest friends, not his. 

"Yeah too fucking right. He loves you all, but he's also a mix of selfless and selfish. You and the guys are his, he will do anything to keep you safe. He will not share you with fate, and he'll sacrifice himself a thousand if not a million times over before he does that."

Lee is slowly letting the wiords wash over him, the rushing in his ears is too much. He's winding down after being wrought solid for so long and he feels sleep slipping over him, Tool throws a blanket over him and mutters something along the lines of:

"Goodnight, we'll talk in the morning. Fucking Barney, I'll kill him; I'm too old for this shit."

They don't talk in the morning, Lee is already gone. He didn't need Barney to say something, all he needed was a push. Tool was a saint in sinners clothing. 

But more so, Trench had told him everything. Barney needed him now. Lee had never genuinely believed the phrase forgive and forget but he was going to have to try. 

Barney was too important to lose.


End file.
